I could be the one
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Ela poderia ser boa aluna. Poderia ter boas notas. Poderia ser monitora chefe. Poderia ser comum... E poderia ser a única.


**I could be the one**

_Eu poderia ser a única_

O lago parecia mais azul.

Ou talvez fosse o céu, refletido ali, que estivesse mais azul.

Lily bufou, e seus olhos voltaram a encontrar as duas páginas amareladas nas quais eles deveriam estar concentrados. Fechou o livro, depositando-o ao seu lado na grama macia. Sentiu os dedos enterrarem-se por entre os pequenos fiapos verdes, e a umidade da terra na palma da mão.

A lula-gigante deveria estar aproveitando o sol e espreguiçando os tentáculos, sonolenta. Uma liberdade inocente, que talvez Lily gostaria de ter para si.

_Eu poderia ser seu mar de areia_

_Eu poderia ser seu desejo morno_

_Eu poderia ser sua prece de esperança_

_Eu poderia ser seu presente de todos os dias_

Levou uma das mãos, ainda salpicada de terra, aos cabelos. Tocou-os, colocando uma mecha para trás da orelha.

Sentia-se brilhar sob a luz dourada do sol, no entanto sentia-se preto-e-branco num universo colorido. Mas por que sentia-se daquela forma? Era boa aluna, amava os pais, tinha bons amigos.

Suspirou, deixando que uma brisa leve balançasse seus cabelos vermelhos.

- Lily?

Uma voz conhecida fez com que alguns daqueles pensamentos abandonassem sua mente, provocando, no entanto, o surgimento de mais alguns. _Só porque eu estava em paz.._

_Eu poderia ser sua maré de paraíso_

_Eu poderia ser a dica do que está por vir_

_Eu poderia ser comum_

_Eu poderia ser a única_

Ela balançou a cabeça de leve, e se virou na direção da voz. Um cacho vermelho atingiu seu rosto, tocando-o com leveza.

O dono da voz aproximou-se e sentou ao lado de Lily, sem tirar os olhos de avelã dos seus.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou, a voz saindo de seus lábios nada mais que um sussurro. Estava ali sob a luz amena de um sol de fim de tarde há tanto que sequer se lembrava de como era o som de sua voz.

- Pensei em procurar por você.

_Eu poderia ser seu anjo de olhos azuis_

_Eu poderia ser a tempestade antes da calmaria_

_Eu poderia ser seu prazer secreto_

_Eu poderia ser seu poço do desejo_

_Eu poderia ser sua respiração vital_

_Eu poderia ser seu sonho europeu_

_Eu poderia ser comum_

_Eu poderia ser a única_

Ela sorriu, sem saber ao certo o porquê.

Costumava gritar, até mesmo correr, quando James se aproximava. Mas as palavras não lhe vinham, nem uma única, nem um simples _adeus_.

Jamais sorria, de qualquer forma. E ali estava ela, com os lábios rosados curvados em um sorriso angelical.

- Só estava tentando ler.. – Lily indicou com a cabeça o livro fechado, de capa azul, adormecido entre os fiapos de grama.

- E conseguiu? – James tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado. Seus olhos estavam quase cor-de-mel.

_Eu esperaria aqui, na escuridão_

_Eu esperaria por todo o tempo_

_Eu ficaria aqui te observando_

_Consolando-te_

_Cantando para você_

Ela fez que não, balançando suavemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Os cachos ruivos acompanharam o movimento, batendo de leve contra suas bochechas.

Seus olhos incrivelmente verdes, então, desviaram dos de James e encontraram o azul claro e aconchegante do céu. Pouquíssimas nuvens o pontilhavam, algumas se desfazendo, granulando.

Algo quente tocou a pequena mão de Lily.

_Eu poderia ser sua parceira de preocupações_

_Eu poderia ser sua garota popular_

_Eu poderia ser seu monstro de olhos verdes_

_Eu poderia ser sua luz_

_Eu poderia ser seu jardim_

_Eu poderia ser sua criança carinhosa_

_Eu poderia ser comum_

_Eu poderia ser a única_

Ela voltou seus olhos na direção de James, e encontrou-o sorrindo. Seus dedos mornos entrelaçavam-se aos dela, sem que provocassem, no entanto, qualquer ação para afastá-los.

Lily ficou séria por um instante, imaginando o que poderia estar causando tais reações em si.

Calava-se, quando costumava xingar. Deixava-se tocar, quando deveria se afastar. E fitava-o, quando deveria desviar o olhar, e no entanto desejava mantê-lo.

_Eu esperaria aqui, na escuridão_

_Eu esperaria por todo o tempo_

_Eu ficaria aqui te observando_

_Consolando-te_

_Cantando para você_

- Ei..

Ela acordou de seu transe ao perceber a mão de James balançando diante de si. Piscou demoradamente, e mesmo que não o estivesse fitando, sentia que ele lhe dirigia um sorriso divertido.

- Terra chamando Lily.

Seus olhos verdes encontraram os dele, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir sem-graça.

- São as provas.. – Deixou que escapasse a primeira desculpa, mesmo que esta fosse irremediavelmente absurda. Ergueu os ombros para tentar dar algum sentido de verdade no que dizia, mas não pôde fazer com que James caísse na gargalhada.

_Será que eu vou mudar meu caminho?_

_Os sons calados irão desaparecer?_

_Oh.._

_Deixe-me te abraçar_

_Oh.._

_Deixe-me te amar_

- Vou _estudar_ em outro lugar. – Ela disse, sentindo a fúria tomar o lugar de todas as outras sensações confusas. Apanhou o livro que estava sobre a grama e se levantou, sem olhar para trás. Talvez, se o tivesse feito, voltasse e reconsiderasse. _E isso soaria tão não-Lily._

- Espere aí.. – James segurou-a pelo pulso, puxando-a levemente de volta. Lily sentou-se novamente na grama, e abraçou o livro de capa azul contra si.

- O quê? – A irritação tomou conta de sua voz, assim como o fez com a respiração, tornando-a descompassada.

_Eu poderia ser sua ilha de folhas_

_Eu poderia ser seu trovão nas nuvens_

_Eu poderia ser seu esconderijo sombrio_

_Eu poderia ser sua alma romântica_

_Eu poderia ser seu pequeno começo_

_Eu poderia ser seu universo reconfortante_

_Eu poderia ser comum_

_Eu poderia ser a única_

- Você não sabe mais. – Ele devolveu, fazendo com que seus lábios se curvassem num sorriso vitorioso. – E agora está nervosa consigo mesma!

Lily sentiu-se murchar, e ao mesmo tempo _em preto-e-branco_. Simples. _Óbvia._

- Não se atreva a palpitar sobre o que eu penso! –Ela puxou o pulso de volta, pressionando-o contra o livro que ainda abraçava. James apenas sorriu.

- Não estou palpitando.

_Eu poderia ser comum_

_Eu poderia ser a única_

- Claro que está.

- Não. Lils, eu _sei._ – Ele puxou mais uma vez a pequena mão de Lily e segurou-a contra a sua. Ela não relutou.

- Eu não sei.. – Sua cabeça pendeu para a frente, fazendo com que uma cascata de cachos ruivos escondessem seu rosto levemente corado.

- Sabe sim. – Lily sentiu que ele tocava-a com leveza no queixo, e levantava-o. Ela ergueu a cabeça devagar, e em apenas alguns instantes seus olhos verdes encontraram os de amêndoa de James. Sorriu, e ele lhe sorriu de volta.

Tudo, então, passou a fazer mais sentido.

- Eu...sei.

- Nunca duvidei de você.

Lily fechou os olhos, e no instante seguinte sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Poderia ser perfeita. Poderia ser inteligente. Mas ainda era ingênua, e não havia percebido ainda que poderia ser apaixonada.

_Eu poderia ser comum_

_Eu poderia ser a única_

**Fim**

**_Yey!_**

_One_ _shot escrita em um dia, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la, e me deixem comentários pra eu saber, tá?_

_A música é I could be the one, da Donna Lewis, e vale mto a pena! É lindinha!_

_Beijinhos a todos.._

_Ah! Aproveitando.. genteee... Eu acho que quase ninguém foi ler o capítulo 3 da Dança Comigo, que eu postei semana passada! Dêem uma passadinha lá (e me façam feliz!)._

_Agora é sério, beijinhooos..._


End file.
